


Mothers of Hares and Halla

by LadyNorbert



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Altars, Dalish Lore, F/F, Goddesses, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: In Dalish lore, Andruil offered apotheosis to Ghilan'nain, if the mortal would destroy most of the monsters she had created. This is how the scene might have gone.
Relationships: Andruil/Ghilan'nain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Mothers of Hares and Halla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwondersteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwondersteph/gifts).



> I've never written this pairing (or anything like it) but when I saw it on the request list, I wanted to give it a try. I hope you both enjoy it!

"You chose me," said Ghilan'nain.

Andruil did not respond. The altar deep in the woods was silent, the goddess to whom it was dedicated absent.

"You chose me," the huntress repeated. "You claimed me as your own! You fashioned a bow from the storm and the wind and you felled me with an arrow to my heart and promised I was yours."

There was still no answer.

"And have I not served you well?" Ghilan'nain continued, pacing before the altar. "Have I not created beasts and monsters for you to kill, that you might have the pleasure of a worthy hunt? Are not the forests and the seas and the skies teeming with my creations for you to slay? Did I not give you everything I thought you might want?"

"You did," said a voice. Ghilan'nain whirled on the spot to find Andruil standing behind her, clad in hunter's armor and as radiant as moonlight. Astonished, slightly chastened, the huntress dropped to her knees and lowered her head. 

"You did all these things for me," Andruil continued, moving forward. "You are my own, just as you say, and among the People you have no equal." A slender blade slipped under Ghilan'nain's chin, forcing her to raise her head and meet her goddess's eyes.

"I have waited for you to show yourself, Lady of Fortune," the mortal woman managed. "I sent you the gifts so that you would come to me."

"And here I am. But your monsters grow too numerous, child of the woodlands. They endanger the People. Even I cannot hunt them all." Andruil sheathed her blade, replacing it with her fingers and trailing them lightly along Ghilan'nain's jawline. "You must destroy them."

"But they are yours," Ghilan'nain protested.

"And I have valued the challenge of the hunt you have given me. You have done well. Now I bring you a gift in return." Andruil's eyes were dark and deep, and they glittered in the light of the setting sun. "Destroy the monsters and have me instead. I will bring you to the Evanuris, and you will be one of us, and you and I need never be parted again."

"I hear and obey... must I destroy them all?"

"Not all. The halla are pleasing to the People, and they give me joy to watch. They may stay. The beasts in the depths of the sea trouble no one. Perhaps a few of the flying creatures may continue to taunt my bow." Andruil took her acolyte's hands, pulled her to her feet. "The rest you shall return to the earth from which they were fashioned. Do this and you are mine forever."

"I am yours already," Ghilan'nain reminded her, almost absently. The light in Andruil's eyes was enthralling, an unspoken invitation to hunt that which could never be truly caught.

"Do this, then, and _I_ am _yours_ forever. Here at my altar, worship me one last time before we become equals."

Ghilan'nain stumbled backwards, her hands finding purchase on the stone of the altar. "Goddess of Sacrifice," she murmured, as Andruil closed the gap between them. 

"I receive all the gifts which you have placed on my altar." Her touch on Ghilan'nain's arms was feather-light. "You are the gift I would receive now. Will you destroy your other gifts, as I have asked, and accept the gift I give to you?"

"I ask no gift but my goddess's favor. I will take whatever you wish to give me, I will do whatever you ask."

"Lie on my altar, then, and be my prey."


End file.
